


The Familiar

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [19]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Tony decides Stephen needs a familiar. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	The Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).



“You should have a familiar,” Tony said, his head in Stephen's lap as they relaxed on the sofa. He’d been thinking about it for a long time.

The sorcerer ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Witches have familiars, not sorcerers. Besides, I don’t like animals.”

The genius scoffed. “Nonsense. Everyone likes animals. You look like a cat person. Yes, I bet you like cats.”

“I don’t,” Strange insisted, still playing with the genius' hair. 

“Right.” Tony stood. “I’ll be right back.” He went into their bedroom. When he emerged, he was carrying a small black kitten. “I have someone who wants to meet you.” He sat down, then held the kitten out to the sorcerer who took it.

Stephen was instantly charmed. He cuddled the kitten to himself and looked at it with a sappy smile. “Aren’t you adorable,” he told the kitten.

“I thought you didn’t like cats,” Stark said with a smug grin. He had known Stephen would fall in love with the little beast. He, himself, had after all.

“I don’t like cats. I just like one.” Stephen scratched the kitten behind the ear. In response, it purred, then promptly attacked his thumb, chewing on it.

“What are you going to name him?” the genius asked, curious. He had been thinking of it as ‘the kitten' up until now. He wanted Stephen to have the fun of naming it.

“The naming of cats is a difficult matter,” Strange said gravely. He looked deep into the kitten's green eyes. They were bright with curiosity.

“We could call him Peter, Augustus, Alonzo, or James. No…” He thought a minute, then he grinned. “I think I’ll call him Loki.”

“Loki?! You’re kidding. It better not be because he’s so cuddly,” Tony declared in mock jealousy.

Stephen scoffed. “Of course not.”

Loki chose that moment to growl fiercely as he bit at Stephen's knuckle.

“It’s because his attacks are completely ineffectual,” Strange explained. He set Loki down on the sofa's armrest, then he pushed Tony back into the cushions. “I suppose I have a familiar now.”

“I suppose you do,” the genius agreed, pleased with himself.

Loki jumped onto Stephen's back, causing him to cry out in surprise. “When I imagine a threesome, it’s never like this,” he quipped.

“You imagine threesomes?” Stark asked archly. “Do I need to invite Loki the elder to come play with us?”

The sorcerer slapped Tony's shoulder playfully. “Stop it. The only person I want is you.”

“Good, because I don’t share.” Tony stretched up and kissed Stephen who responded in kind.

“Thank you,” the sorcerer said, sincerely. “He’s adorable. I can’t imagine living without him.”

“I can’t imagine living without you,” Stark said. “I just want you to be happy.”

Loki climbed in between them.

Stephen grinned. “I am."


End file.
